This invention relates to the removal of indole from hydrocarbon-containing fluids by means of a solid sorbent.
The presence of indole as an impurity in hydrocarbon-containing fluids, in particular light oils, frequently is undesirable because indole can form colored materials and/or gummy deposits. These deposits can cause operational problems during further processing (e.g., of light cycle oil to diesel or jet fuels) or during transport of the hydrocarbon-containing liquids. The present invention provides a simple method of removing indole impurities from hydrocarbon-containing fluids, in particular liquids, by adsorption.